Fall for you
by The Silica Pen
Summary: songfic. Back story of Joel Mynor from episode 6. Oneshot


Extra: Fall for you

You're beautiful.

Two words that I couldn't say. I had passed the most amazing girl ever. I had had a chance and I blew it. For a guy that plans to make my millions on spotting the big chance that was kind of lame.

She walked past me and I turned around trying to say something but all I got was "Err... I, hey..." She turned to look at me with her bright green eyes; they were so full of life.

Her brow furrowed "Did you want something?"

"Err yeah did you drop that?" I pointed to the floor at a dollar trapped beneath her foot.

And so here I was sat on the subway staring at my shoes. Once again I was headed home to my mum's house in Queens, yeah 20 years old and still living with my mother, back to a reheated dinner and a night in front of the computer trying to create the next big thing. I was losing faith that it would ever happen.

"Hey it's you." I looked up and found myself eye to eye with that girl.

"It's me." Idiot! Quick say something witty and charming. "I mean of course it's me this is my train. Not that I own it or anything; I'm not rich. I'm not poor though if you are worried. Why would you be worried we don't even know each other? I do want to get to know you though. You're hot, not that I would like a girl just because she was hot; she might be a mass murderer. I'm not accusing you of anything! For the love of god why aren't you stopping me?"

She giggled and her eyes sparkled "Cause it's funny. My name is Rebecca, why don't you start again?"

"Yes that would be nice." I smiled sheepishly. "I'm Joel."

I looked at the box while Rebecca was in the toilet. Tonight was the night, we had just put down the deposit on a house; well more of a one room shack really. It was small and grotty but it was ours. I wanted something bigger but even this strained our budget and Rebecca just said that it didn't matter as long as it was ours.

Tonight I was going to propose to her. My mum had given a ring that had been handed down for generations; no way could I afford anything like this.

"Hey Joel you ready to order?" I stuff the box into my pocket and looked up at her beautiful eyes, so full of life.

Glancing at the menu I grimaced; I wasn't walking away with any spending money after tonight "Oh err yeah."

"Hey Rebecca?" We were outside, it was dark and the stars were out. We had had a good time talking over dinar (dinner). I got down on one knee and pulled the box out. Rebecca gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Now I know that I'm not the best guy for you and I'm nowhere near the only guy for you. You are so beautiful that you could have any guy you wanted but you chose me. I don't have much and the future looks kind of dim but with you my life lights up like a Christmas tree. You make me so happy and I promise that if you say you will marry me, I promise I will make good."

"Joel, of course I will."

"Right well that's everything just sign here and the house is all yours"

I had finally made good. I had enough money to really treat Rebecca and pay her back for supporting me all these years. She could stop working crazy hours and we could live our lives better. As far as she knew I still hadn't hit it big, it was going to be a surprise and she would never see it coming.

The house was big; far bigger than our current place. The garden was huge and the back wall was almost all glass; she could watch all the animals scamper around. The bed was more than a single mattress on the floor. It was amazing and just the kind of house she would like.

I picked up the phone and dialled her mobile. "Hey Rebecca, its Joel. Say can you meet me at 56 Park Avenue?"

"Sure Joel. W-what's going on?" I could hear the worry in her voice. Maybe she thought it was a police station or something.

I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice. "Look just meet me here, it's really important."

"OK, I will be right there."

We were going to live well for the rest of our lives. Unable to wait I went outside to wait at the side of the street. There was a huge crashing noise from a couple of blocks away.

Before I knew what had happened I was stood in front of a pile of twisted metal. I could make out the wreckage of her car and there was no way she could have survived.

"I made good."

* * *

songfic based on fall for you by secondhand serenade.

The back story of Joel Mynor from ep 6 of dollhouse.

How this affects the main storyline is yet to be seen.


End file.
